Panda Lily
by DidianaHappy
Summary: Una pequeña Pema decide ir a buscar una Panda Lily para hacer sonreír a Tenzin, pero algo sale mal.


**N/A: **Bueno, hoy estoy publicando un fic que escribí hace tiempo y estaba sólo en mi cuenta de Tumblr. Tenía tiempo sin postear nada además, este fic de mis favoritos ya que fue el primer Linzin ─si se le puede decir así xD─ que escribí. En fin, espero les agrade C:

…

La familia del Avatar Aang y algunos acólitos habían decidió ir a pasar unos días en el pueblo de Makapu. Los acólitos se mostraban muy emocionados, sobretodo porque Katara iba contándoles la historia de cómo Aang salvó al pueblo del volcán, les habló de las predicciones de la Tía Wu y de que algunas habían sido acertadas (refiriéndose al hecho de que sí se casó con un poderoso maestro) Aang, que iba a su lado sólo sonreía con modestia.

Más atrás iba la joven pareja que eran Lin y Tenzin, a diferencia de sus padres, Tenzin no iba tomado de la mano de su novia. De hecho, no hablaban. Cada vez que él intentaba iniciar una conversación con la maestra tierra, ella le respondía cortante, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que había tenido que dejar su trabajo por venir al pueblo con ellos. Se mostraba preocupada y distante, pensando siempre sobre las cosas que podrían haber pasado en la ciudad mientras ella no estaba.

A cierta distancia de la pareja, iba una niña observando con sus brillantes ojos verdes a Tenzin. Esta niña es Pema, quién había desarrollado una gran admiración y cariño por el menor de los hijos de Aang. Le dolía verlo así de desanimado, fue por eso que cuando alguien mencionó que regalarle una Panda Lily a la persona que amas le haría muy feliz, ella no dudó en ir a buscarla.

Pero esas flores se encontraban en el volcán. Y a pesar de que fuera peligroso no le importó, aquella noche ella salió hacia el volcán con tan sólo una lámpara.

Tuvo que escabullirse de varios animales, pero lo logró. Con mucho cuidado, metió la mano dentro del volcán y sacó la flor. Sonriente y satisfecha, Pema guardó la Panda Lily dentro de su túnica para que no le pasara nada.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento donde estaban los demás, la familia de la niña notó su ausencia y estaban muy preocupados. Despertaron a todos y se dedicaron a buscarla.

-Vamos por allá –Indicó Lin, señalando el camino hacia el volcán.

Tenzin se limitó a seguirla.

-Puedo sentir algo… -Lin estaba usando sus habilidades para localizar a Pema- La niña está cerca. Oh no, hay algo más. ¡Tenzin debemos darnos prisa! ¡Está peligro!

Tenzin corría junto a Lin, ambos demasiado preocupados como para avisarles a los demás que la habían encontrado. Si no se daban prisa, lo que sea que había encontrado a Pema la heriría.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, más cuando llegaron era tarde. Pema se encontraba en el suelo con un profundo corte en el brazo y frente a ella se mostraba imponente y agresivo un Oso-Ornitorrinco.

Rápidamente Lin usó su tierra control para golpearlo, noqueándolo. Tenzin se dedicaba a revisar a Pema.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó Lin, con la mirada llena de preocupación acercándose poco a poco a ellos.

-Sí, sólo perdió el conocimiento. Debemos regresar rápido, esta herida podría estar infectada o algo así. Hay que llevarla con mi madre lo más pronto posible.

El maestro aire cargó a la inconsciente niña, y usando su propia túnica la arropó pues lucia pálida y tenía la temperatura muy baja.

Cuando llegaron Katara no tardo en atenderla, dos horas después, la maestra agua salía de la habitación informándole a todos que Pema estaría bien. Luego, discretamente llamó a Tenzin.

-Me dijo que la fue a buscar para ti. Pensó que podría hacerte sonreír porque lucías muy apagado últimamente –Le contó Katara, mientras le entregaba la Panda Lily.

Tenzin lucía desconcertado, se sentía culpable. La niña había puesto su vida en peligro para regalarle una flor y hacerlo sonreír. Sintió sus ojos llenarse lágrimas que supo contener y se prometió que buscaría la mejor manera de agradecer a Pema aquel gesto.

Semanas después en Air Temple Island, Lin fue a visitar a Tenzin. Sonrió al ver la flor a un lado de su escritorio, muy cuidada.

-Parece que tengo competencia, ¿eh? –Bromeó ella, mientras tocaba uno de los pétalos de la flor.


End file.
